Demised Knight
The demised knights are hostile minibosses encountered in some ruined areas in 1.18 and subsequent versions. Demised knights are unusual among minibosses, they do not force the player to fight in unusual terrain like the Elder Guardian or Deep Angler, nor remain out of reach using special ranged magical attacks like the Sky-eel, nor simply wallop the player with obscene damage and hide behind a massive health pool; Despite this, the demised knight is one of the most dangerous humanoid mobs the player will ever see, aside from any bosses. Demised knights have only the same amount of health as a guardian, 15 hearts, but they are one of the only mobs to always spawn wearing armor (The only others are sheep and tamed dogs, not counting pumpkin-wearing mobs on Halloween). As a result, demised knights always have the maximum armor rating of 20, a stat exceeded by none and shared only with closed shulkers and full diamond armor. The demised knight is also one of dozen or so mobs capable of sprinting, and can cure itself of potion effects like a witch. Demised knights carry a shield, and like the player, can block any and all incoming damage using it. They also carry a sword, and can deal 5-12 damage with it, depending on difficulty. The demised knight can use both light attacks (which can be blocked) and heavy attacks (which must be dodged, but must be charged up to use). Demised knights will use their sword and shield in combination to relentlessly wear down the player, and can adjust their strategy based on how much damage they've been dealt over the past 30 seconds to be more aggressive or more defensive. They take advantage of an entire arsenal of attacks to barrage the player with. Attacks *Mob-killing attack - This is a simple two-hit combo attack where the demised knight lowers its shield a distance away, winds its sword up behind its shoulder, walks up to an opponent, and slashes them with the heavy attack, then follows up with a light attack. This is used mostly to dispatch mobs. *Lunge - In this attack, the demised knight falls back while charging a heavy attack, then sprints forwards while slashing through the air, this is followed up by a light attack in case the player was blocking. *Spin - The demised knight will do a simple spin attack if surrounded by attackers on all sides, or to repel TNT, creepers, and potions. The demised knight will spin lit TNT and cause it to be hurled away in the opposite direction, sending it into walls or unlucky players. This attack prevents players from using simplistic cheap strategies against the demised knight, and in enclosed hallways, the mob will simply retreat instead of trying to spin the TNT away. *Shield-bash - The demised knight can do a charged shield bash. If the player sees this coming, they can attack the demised knight's right flank before it can recuperate. *Trick shield bash - The demised knight will pretend to prepare a shield bash, but instead slash at its right side, hoping to trick its attacker. *Flurry - The demised knight will strike with at least one light attack followed up by a heavy attack, though the number of light attacks can be as much as six. If the player times it right, they can strike with a light attack of their own to interrupt the heavy attack being charged. *Flank - The demised knight will sometimes lower itself slightly before jumping to either the player's right or left, and slashing at where it believes the player will be, avoiding the player's shield altogether. If you see this attack and time yourself to start moving only after the jump has started, you can instead flank the demised knight yourself. *Quick attack - If the player attempts to charge up a heavy attack while the demised knight is not already performing another maneuver, it will simply sprint-jump forward and lance the player with a light attack. *Web slash - Interestingly, if the demised knight comes across cobwebs, it will use slashes to clear its path before proceeding. This cannot happen if mob griefing is turned off. Behavior The demised knight spawns in ruins, guarding chests of precious gems and gold. Demised knights are hostile to zombies and skeletons, though zombies and skeletons will not attack the demised knight until provoked. Demised knights are also hostile to creepers, using their spin attack to keep the creeper away from them. Players may be able to take advantage of this and turn other mobs on the demised knight. Demised knights, if afflicted with potions, will drink milk to end the potion effects, regardless of what they are. As undead mobs, demised knights are harmed by healing potions and healed by harming potions, though they will try to knock both away with a spinning attack if thrown too close to them. Throwing healing potions on the ground so that their splash effects touch the demised knight, without throwing them close enough that he can spin them away, is a good strategy (though it requires you let your guard down). Demised knights are vulnerable to fire. Though they will try to avoid flames, they will brave the heat to strike at players, and building a wall of fire can help a monster hunter or treasure seeker take the mob down. Demised knights can also both sprint and jump, and will use both of these abilities to cross chasms, avoiding pressure plates and tripwire. Additionally, demised knights can break down wooden doors and shatter glass, including glass panes, but they cannot destroy iron doors or bars. If mob griefing is turned off, Demised Knights instead become one of the only mobs able to open doors, though they still cannot permeate iron doors. Demised knights are not good at swimming, and can be easier to take down if they can be lured to a flooded area, though this may pose significant logistical challenge. Demised knights lack any form of ranged attack, but can absorb innumerable arrows unharmed thanks to their shield. Trivia *If the demised knight's armor and weapon are removed via hacks, its stats will remain the same. The armor will also not confer any bonus to the player if equipped via modding. *Demised knights are equipped with a bow and a golden sword, though they will not use either in combat. Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Undead Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Entities Category:Miniboss Mobs